4 Wheeled Disaster
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Chase finally gets his license and he couldn't be happier. One trip however changes all of that. Disaster strikes and of course in the Davenport family, when one disaster strikes, it creates a domino affect.
1. It's all Fun and Games

**So this is yet another wonderful idea that came to me! My friend and I might've just gotten into a wreck at Sonic...so...this came out! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V**

I've been so happy the past couple weeks! You wanna know why? Because I got my license! Think about it, I'd be getting all this freedom, a nice car to drive around in (which was Adam's car since Davenport was too cheap to buy ME a new one. Yet he gave Adam his old one, and he bought himself a new car), and best of all...

"CHAAASE!" Davis yells from the stairs. The perfect escape from annoying little brothers. As I stand up from the couch, a groan escapes my mouth. "What do you want?" I asked a little annoyed. Davis just handed me a pamphlet for some kind of arcade.

"Ok, you want to go to some arcade? Have Davenport or Adam take you" I said while handing the pamphlet back to him. "I already asked. Dad said ask Adam, and Adam said to ask you" He said. I took the pamphlet one more time, well it did look pretty interesting. I mean all the games and all the foods half off, plus game tokens. I look back at Davis, as he tries to play his 'begging face'. I purse my lips while thinking this over. But most of that is to make Davis wait and irritate him. He's not the most patient person. "You do know this expires tonight?" He asked, obviously annoyed that I was taking forever. I let out a small sigh. Yep, I'm just gonna cave in.

"Fine, go grab your stuff" I said. He smiles ear to ear and runs off into his room. I think it'd be nice to go do this, kind of like a celebritory thing. I walked down to the lab where Davenport was working on something. "Hey, I'm taking Davis to that arcade thing tonight" I said. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Seriously? I'm surprised you actually want to drive him that far" He said while chuckling to himself. How far is it? "Really? How far is it?" I asked a little nervously.

"San Diego" WHAT!? That's like a 2 and a half hour drive. We'll have to leave RIGHT NOW if we want to have a descent amount of time there. Not to mention we won't get back 'till almost midnight. "Great...so that's why you didn't want to take him" I mumbled under my breath. "Well sure, that and he never asked. Be back before tomorrow" He said while tossing me my keys. I sneered a little but shook it off. Atleast I'm getting half off pizza. Wait, did he say Davis never asked. You know what who cares. I'm getting pizza, games, and prizes.

I walk upstairs and see Davis sitting at the door, almost jumping with excitement. He had a red lunchbox underneath his arm. "What's that?" I asked. He looked at the object I was reffering to and opened it. There had to have been atleast...33,286 tickets in there. Plus one chewed up ticket. "Ticket's I've won over the years. This is my chance to get the giant penguin with a sailor hat" He said. "And how much is that?" I asked. He looked at the floor.

"40,000 tickets" Yeesh, this kid's got some high goals. I looked at him weird. "What? It has a sailor hat" He said which made me laugh. "Well, we better get moving if you want time to win all of them" I said as we both left the house.

* * *

Ok ...we've been driving forever! And I'm taking the fastest route to San Diego. Davis could hardly sit still in his seat. I don't blame him, but this is seriously taking a lot longer than I thought.

"Are we there yet?" He asked. I forgot, he likes to do this all the time. I sigh as I hand him my phone. "We'll be there in like..." I said while mentally analyzing the time. "30 minutes" I said, he let out a happy noise of some sort. He took my phone. "Just play some games on it while I drive" I said. After a while I checked the time.

"Ok, we're gonna have a few hours to have fun, but when I tell you we have to go..." He groaned and looked at me.

"I know, you're starting to sound like Dad" He said while laughing. I rolled my eyes and focused back on the road. It's already almost 1:30...so we'll be there around 2, stay for a few hours and be back around 8. Simple! Of course though I get stuck on a highway where all these huge semis are on. I know they're not going to topple over on us, but it just worries me.

Finally after a very long drive. We make it to the arcade, of course I have to restrain Davis from running loose in the parking lot. Man I can't wait to make it inside!

Once we got in, we had to deal with the front desk guy, who obviously had no idea what he was doing. "Ok, how many tickets-er tokens?" He asked. I pulled out the coupon and my wallet.

"150 each" I said. Davis smiled and leaned on the counter to watch the guy poor out the tokens. It was kind of nice to see him all happy. You know, since I'm gonna kill him on the Zombie Recon game. "Ok, that's...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, ,9..." Seriously? This dude needs to count. I counted them all myself, which only took a second. "It's 300. I counted" I said a little annoyed. He looked at me in disbelief. "ok...but if I get fired it's on you" Trust me, if this guy gets fired it'll be for something I'm not related to. "Thank you" I said while grabbing the tokens. We both make it to the Ski-Ball machine and put some tokens in.

"You ready to lose?" I asked while getting a little competetive, which somehow, Davenport said Davis inherited my competitiveness. "Right...don't even try to think you'll win" He sneered as he said his comment. The balls came out, as we took them and loaded up. "On your mark...get set..." I say while he looked all suspenseful. "GROW!" He threw the ball but quickly realized what I said. "Seriously!?" He asked while laughing. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, you keep falling for it" I said. He got another ball and loaded.

"Ok...GO!" I said. We both began to roll as many balls as we could, trying oh so hard to accurately get them inside the slots. We awaited for the scores to catch up with how fast we were tossing the balls and...

"I WIN!" Davis shouted. I laughed as I took the tickets from the machine. WE then made our way to the Zombie Recon game. "Ok on this one, you're definitely going down!" I said. He scoffed. "Riiiiight. Bring it on Bro" He said while while we went inside the machine. "Ok, now don't get all scared when the zombies come" I said while laughing. He glared at me. A lot of times when he was little he would get scared by games like this. Ever since we've given him a hard time.

The game starts as 'Zombie Recon' is written on the screen in blood red letters. We take our guns and begin to shoot virtual zombies. I might've used my bionics a couple times, but no one would ever know. Davis of course, couldn't keep up considering he's never been good at first-person shooting games. After a while, we left the game.

"Ok, we have a couple more hours here, so why don't we go eat our pizza then play some games where we can a lot of tickets" I said, which he shot up in excitement. "Ok! There's this one game where yo ucould win 10,000 tickets, if you win the jack pot!" We go to our table and wait for the half off pizza to get here. "So what's so special about this penguin?" I asked. The pizza came by before he could talk. He picked up a slice and began eating. "I just really liked it, and thought I should have one" He said. That figures. We both scroll through the area and quickly leave.

Perfect! We both run over there and find the game. It was one of those stupid stacking games. Except it's extremely hard.

He began to try to stack a bunch of them at once. "You know it's really just focus right?" I asked, while earning an obvious glare from him. "Just stay focused and work it our in your head. How fast it goes, how many times it passes the brick and then..." He cut me off.

"I GOT IT!" He yelled with pure happiness. I look at the screen and see 'Winner' written in big red letters as virtual confetti fall on the screen. I guess while I was talking he tried to get it and he won. A huge bell went off. I covered my ears thanks to my bionic hearing. I saw Davis's lips move, but nothing was coming out that I could hear. "What?" I yell/ask as the bell still goes off. He rolls his eyes while laughing. Yes, my pain is funny to my brother. The bell stops and I remove my hands from my ear. "You got the jackpot?!" I asked. He nodded happily as he grabbed all the tickets. I helped him grab them and we head to the front counter.

"Ok, here we have a total of...43,311 tickets!" I said. "YEEEES! BIG PENGUIN HERE I COME!" He yelled. I laughed as we grabbed the tickets sat them on top of the counter.

"Alright, what do you want?" The lady asked. Davis scanned in search of the penguin until...

"That big blue penguin with the bow tie and sailor hat!" He said. The lady grabs the penguin and hands it to Davis, which he can hardly hold. It's almost as big as him. "Thank you" He said while we left the counter. We might've left our tickets at the counter, but Davis got his penguin so we're not coming back. I texted Tasha saying we were leaving right now.

_Chase: We're leaving now. Be home around 8_

_Tasha: Great, send me a picture of ou two. I need it for this scrapbooking club Leo signed me up for_

_Chase: Fine..._

Yep I knew Leo would sign her up for something like that. We were at the entrance and we stopped. "Ok, Tasha wants a picture for a scrapbook" I said while pulling out my phone. "Scrapbooking? Did Leo sign her up for that?" He asked as if it were obvious. I nodded.

"Yes, now come on. I'm ready to leave" I said while turning on the camera. Davis and get in the picture with the penguin of course. I take it and send it to Tasha. "Ok, now we can go" I said while we both go to my car. As we get in, Davis begins to yawn and rub his eyes.

"You know, you can sleep on the way home" I said. He nodded. "I will. Thanks for taking me Chase" He said while snuggling into the seat. "You bet" I said while pulling out. We left the parking lot for a long ride home.

* * *

Man it's really dark out here. I mean the street lights help, but seriously. Maybe my bionics are glitching...Why? My palms are starting to get really sweaty. All these semi trucks are driving around us.

"Come on you stupid over grown truck. Move" I said to myself. Why am I so nervous? Suddenly a semi truck cuts in front of me.

"Really!?" I said a little loudly. Davis stirred a little but went back to sleep. My eyes squint as I try to focus on the road. This semi seems to be driving kind of wobbly, and why is my head hurting? Ok this is starting to make me really nervous. Just relax...I mean, I can't screw up here. Not with Davis in the car, not 2 hours away from home. Maybe I can jsut him come get us at the next stop? Yeah, that'll work. I search the are with my gps app and there's not a stop for miles! Oh man...

"Ow..." I said to myself as my headache returns. Why is this happening?! Suddenly my arm begins to shake as my palms become waterfalls of sweat. What's going on? My breathing become more fast and short. Suddenly I can't focus much on the road. Then, it feels almost as if I'm using one of my abilities. That tingling feeling that mvoes from my head to hands is there.

Molecularkinesis?

How and what am I using it on? Suddenly the wobbly truck infront of me takes a wrong turn and slides into my lane. "AH!" I say while trying to manuever out of it's way. Unfortunately the back of it hits the front of the car and sends us spiraling down the hill of the highway. Dirt and glass spread everywhere. When it feels like we stopped, I looked over to Davis. He looks like he's still asleep. Wait...no. My vision becomes fuzzy as dots begin to dance in my view. Suddenly, darkness swallows me...

* * *

**Wow...what do you think? No time to chat because it's 11:13 and I need to go to bed for school. Yay...R&amp;R bye!**


	2. Waking Up

**Here's a new chapter! Wow, this got popular fast. Almost 200 views! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. So today's been a good day for me so that means UPDATES! Now reviews! Enjoy!**

**Ms. Nick Jonas: OMG indeed. I know...Thank you!**

**KimDavenport: Thanks! And I know there is. I use word pad and for some reason the FF website isn't telling me what mistakes I've made. I don't have the money to buy Microsoft Office Word. Here's a future chapter.**

**Oh and shout-out to TheMeepyFreak and PrincessSparkleKitty. They PMed me and supported the story! Props to them!**

* * *

**Donald's P.O.V**

Where are Chase and Davis? It's half past 8 and they're not back. I'm sure they got caught up in traffic. I was sitting on the couch waiting with Tasha and the kids. "Donald, maybe you should call them. It's getting late" She said while almost commanding me. Maybe she's right. "Ok..." I said while searchign for my phone in my pockey. Not the best place to put a bunch of $100 bills. I pulled it out and dialed Chase's number.

...

...

"No answer" I said to myself. Tasha sighed and turned on the tv to the news channel. "Well, Im sure they're fine" She said. I don't know. I mean I might be stressing a little more than I should be. "Hey guys, that looks like Chase's car" Bree says only slightly alarmed. I looked closely. I try to process this. That can't be my kids. Can it? I mean, they're bionic. Chase is a super genius, and Davis is...slightly more clever than a regular kid. Tasha reads the banner that ran across the bottom of the screen.

"Donald..." She said in a ghostly voice. No...No, no, no, NO! "I'm calling the hospital" I said. Leo stood up immediately. "But you don't even know which hospital" He said. I sent him a look.

"I have ways of finding out!" I snap a little. I see his hurt face a little and sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm nervous" I said while the phone asnwer.

"Hello?"

"Hi! This is Donald Davenport. I just saw the news and could you tell me what hospital my two sons were registered in?"

"Uhhh...Yes..." Man this is taking forever. I can hear the person clicking and...

"The nearest hospital to that sight was...SeaView Regional" She said. I sighed. I knew that was a good hospital. At least they were in good care. "Ok, we'll be there in like...I don't know how long. Fast" I said while hanging up. Oh no..their chips! I pull out my phone again and work on a couple things on it. "What are you doing?" Adam asked in a dumb tone. "I'm deactivating Davis and Chase's chips. This way, they'll just think it's a tracker chip. Tasha, can you pretend to be an over-protective mother?" I asked. Leo laughed a little. "Ok, got it! Let's go!" I said while grabbing my keys. Everyone follows me out the door and we all stuff into my car.

"Ok, hurry up! We need to hurry!" I said almost losing my cool. Bree groaned and held up a small can. "Maybe if you didn't have tons of hairspray back here, it'd be easier" She said quite smartly. Please...She has no idea how important that stuff is.

"Hey, when you get hair as glorious as mine. Then you'll understand" I said as she rolls her eyes. We pull out of the driveway and head straight to the hospital; almost breaking the speed limit. Almost.

**Chase's P.O.V**

My eyes slowly open as all I can see is a white cieling. Why? I sit up pretty slowly and pain explodes throughout my chest. Someone is sitting next to me, but who?

"Easy kid" He said. I turn my head see it's some paramedic. "Ok..what happened?" I asked when...Oh no. Everything came back to me. The crash! Davis!

"Where's my brother?" I asked a little alarmed. The guy placed a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, he's in another ambulance. You both are on your way to the hospital. Now lay down, you need to save your energy Chase" He said. Wait, how does he know my name? "How do you..."

"I saw your drivers license. We contacted your family this way, They're on their way now" He said. Good. Man I can't believe I crashed like that. I look down at my body. There's blood everywhere. Staining my shirt and well...everything else. I look at my arm as it's all bandaged up, my leg has a matching bandage around it. Ugh...I lay my head back and try to drift off to sleep or out of conciousness. I close my eyes as everything around me becomes slightly louder as my ears grow sensitive...

I wake up again in a completely different room. The walls were a dark blue with a brown stripe running through the middle. I hear slight beeping and murmuring voices. Wait is that? I look over and see Adam on the other chair.

"Adam?" I say pretty weakly. He turns around as a smile spreads on his face. I sit up, because we all know what will happen.

"Chasey!" He said while hugging me tightly. I hugged back, strangely. I mean the guy throws me around but this is different side of him. I whimpered in pain a little as the hug gets tighter. He quickly lets go. "Sorry!" He said. I chuckled a little. "It's fine..." I said. I don't know why I'm so happy to see him. Like in this way. Like I'm a little kid and I'm afraid, and I need my big brother. "You okay?" Adam asked extrememly worried. I nodded. "Yeah, just shocked from the whole thing" I said. He nodded. "Yeah, you had us really worried for a second when the doctors said you ran a slight chance of going into a coma. Then when I asked Davenport what a 'coma' was, I flipped" He said. I laughed a little.

"So where's everyone else?" I asked while looking around the room. "Davenport and Tasha are seeing Davis, while Leo and Bree went to go get some snacks" He said. I sighed then tensed up. "And how's Davis?" I asked a little worriedly. He looked at the floor for a second. "He's...well...he won't die" He said quickly. Good, I couldn't live with myself if he did.

"He's in his room. He had a concusion, his arms broken, glass stuck in his left arm, and stitches on his head" He said. Ok, that's not that bad. "What about me?" I asked. He pulled up my chart and pretended to be a doctor.

"Well...Mr Chase _Cornellius _Davenport..." He said while emphasizing my middle name. Yes, it's Cornellius. I don't pick my names. "You have broken ribs, a fractured wrist, glass in your chest and arm, and a sprained ankle. They said your ankle was caught under the steering wheel" He said as if I was going to ask what caused it. I slowly move from the bed and step onto the cold tile. I figured I'd have a hospital gown on but nope. Good, Adam wouldn't let me hear the end of it. "Where do you think you're going?" Adam asked while furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm going to see Davis. You can come too" I said. He rolls his eyes and gets up. He walks up to me as if he were going to carry me. "I can wa-ack!" I said as I almost hit the floor. Thankfully, Adam caught me. "Right...look let me get your crutches" He said while grabbing two crutches. "Thanks" I said as we both exit.

We walk down the hallway to Davis's room. I could tell it was his by the way Tasha and Davenport were sitting on the chairs outside. Why aren't they in there seeing him?

"Hey guys" I said while approaching them. Tasha jumps up and hugs me. "Oh my gosh, thank god you're okay!" She said. "Yeah, ow Tasha my ribs" I said while she moved away. "Right, sorry" Davenport stood up and walked over to me. What if he's mad? "I-I'm sorry Mr Davenport" I said while my voice hitched.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. Come here" He said while hugging me. I hugged back. I don't know if I was more relieved of the fact that I wasn't in trouble, or the fact that I was with my Dad and I felt safe. What's wrong with me right now? "So, how is he?" I asked. Davenport sighed. "His doctor's with him now. They should be letting us see him..." The door to his room opened as a younger woman walked out. "You can come in now" She said. "Now" Davenport said as we all walked through the door. Leo and Bree found us and ran in. "Chase you're okay!" Bree said while hugging my neck. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said while Leo side hugs me. "See I told he wasn't dead" He said. I laughed as we all walked over to Davis.

"Hey Davis are you up?" Dad asked...Wait did I just refer to him as Dad? Again? Hm. Davis sits up slowly and nods.

"Yeah..." He says while his voice is all raspy. Davenport hugs him. Must feel good considering he doesn't have a broken rib or anything. I moved over to the seat that was on the left of his bed.

"Hey, what happened to you?" He asked while laughing a little. "Oh you know...car accident. What are you in for?" I asked while laughing. "Mutant cow bite" He said while everyone laughs. Adam jsut looks at him. "I thought you were in a car wreck? We gotta get hi to the lab!" He said while Bree stops him from running out. Tasha looks at us and turns to face the others. "Let's give them a second" She said while everyone cleared out. I turned to face him.

"Are yo usure you're okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, what about you?" He asked while looking at my bandaged...everything. "Yeah. I'm so sorry. You wouldn't be in here if it weren't for-" He cut me off.

"That drunk driver in front of us" He said. Wait, it wasn't my fault? Well obviously it wasn't but I didn't know the guy was drunk. "Yeah...I guess" I said. He nodded as silence filled the room. Mr Davenport opened up the door and walked in.

"Hey, no one's talking so we're coming in" He said. We both let out a chuckle as the room filled with family again. "Ok, so as far as the car goes, Chase, you're getting a new one. A SAFER one" He said. Yes! I'm getting a new car! "And Davis..." He said. Davis looked like as if he thought HE was going to get a car or something.

"You get to go home tomorrow!" He said. He looked pretty content with that. "What about me?" I asked. "Well, we could take you home and put you in the...special care room" He said which I knew was code for capsule. "We'll take you back when we get Davis" He said. Good, so long as I'm not driving home, I'm good. We heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, i'm sorry to interupt but visitation is over" A nurse said. Davenport looked back at us. "Ok, see you two tomorrow" He said while hugging us both. While they were leaving, Leo popped his head in.

"Don't try drving home" He said. Tasha came up and pulled his ear. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" He said while she dragged him off. Davis and I laughed. I turned to face him. "So I think I might ahve to go to my room. You need anything?" I asked while getting up with my crutches. He moved out of the bed. "Uhh, you have a sprained ankle. I should be helping you" He said. Ugh, here we go. "Davis it's fine" I said. Of course my protests were nearly as effective. "Hey, you took care of me when I was sick all those times. Now it's my turn" He said while crossing his arms, well he tried to since his right arm was wrapped in a cast. I laughed. "I want you to go to bed" I said. He looked at his bed. "Well...since I do have to do whatever you say...OK!" He said while walking to his bed.

"Goodnight" He said while hugging me, careful of my ribs. I hugged him back, while also using him as support. I took a deep breath. It's okay now. He's safe and fine. I'm safe and fine. Everything's okay. I could feel him tense up a little. "You want me to stay withyou until you fall asleep?" I asked. He looked up and nodded. He walked over to his bed, while pulled an attoman to the chair I was sitting on so I could keep my leg elevated. "Goodnight Davis" I said. He smiled and tried to fall asleep.

Moments later the nurse walked in. "Excuse me, Chase is it? You should go back to your room now" She said. I looked to see Davis (who was still awake). "I promised my little brother I'd stay until he fell asleep" I said. She smiled. "Awww, ok well just let us know if you need help getting back" She said. I nodded and sat back. This chair is surprisingly comfy. I could hear Davis's soft snores so I guess he fell asleep. I lay my head back and close my eyes.

Would it be so bad if I fall asleep here? Neh. I fall asleep in that chair.

**Adam's P.O.V**

We were on our way home from the hospital. I don't know what was up with Chase but he seemed so..weird. I know he's always been independent and always resented a hug from me, but this time was different. "Hey when are we picking them up tomorrow?" I asked. "Whenever you guys get off of school" Tasha responded while looking back into her seat. I look at the floor as I try to think of whatever I could to distract myself. I look over to see Bree and Leo on either side of me. Then it hit me.

"Yo uguys think we should get a minivan?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. "Adam we have one. It's Tasha's" Davenport said. I look at the floor. "Oh...whoops" I said. Bree looks at me and pulls out her phone. Suddenly, my phone goes off.

_Bree: What's bugging you?_

_Adam: What do you mean?_

_Bree: You seem a little more...different_

_Adam: You guys have always been saying I was...different_

_Bree: You know what I mean. Tell me_

_Adam: It's just Chase. He could've died today and the last time I saw him was when I threw him across the lab_

_Bree: Adam, just don't do that anymore. Well, actually, Chase told me he was actually ok with it_

_Adam: Seriously?_

_Bree: Yeah, he knows you wouldn't intentinally hurt him and you wouldn't throw him if you knew it wasn't safe_

_Adam: Yeah. Well, I feel a little better. _

_Bree: Good. Hey I think we're home_

_Adam: Yes! I'm so tired_

We arrived home around like...1:00 am. Man I'm tired. "Ok, sorry you guys have to go to school, but Perry's gonna blow a gasket if you miss even more school" Mr Davenport said. Great, so we ahve to go to school tomorrow. I sluggishly walked into my capsule with Bree behind me.

"Goodnight Adam" She said. I smiled at her. "'Night Bree" I said while closing my capsule door. I looked to the capsule in the middle. No Chase. "I can't wait for tomorrow" I said to myself. I tried to fall asleep and thankfully. I did.

* * *

**Ok, how was that? I'll add more reactions next chapter. I'm sure this whole story thing seems familiar right? Remember 'Break In'? Well this is inspired from that! Think with that waht you will! Oh and I'll update Expect the Unexpected today! Bye!**


	3. Home Sweet Ho-Oh no

**Ok I'm back with another chapter! I thought last chapter could've been better, so this one will be! Enjoy!**

**Ms. Nick Jonas: Thanks for that! I downloaded it and I'm using it right now! **

**KimDavenport: Thanks! I think that's the best I've done with making the characters...themselves. I think that was the best comedy I was able to do without it going OOC.**

**Arya Scarlett 14: Yep...(sorry for lame response)**

**Tennisgirl77: Thanks! Yep! everyone's ok...for the most part.**

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V**

I wake up mainly because the light is shining through the curtains. I look over the room and see Davis with his head resting on his arm with the cast. I smile a little as I get up slowly. Careful of my ankle. Unfortunately, my crutch falls and hits the tile floor. Whoops! Davis sits up a little.

"Chase?" He asked a little raspy. I looked up. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up. Force of habit getting up at 6:00" I said while letting out a small laugh. He sat up and stretched. "Hey do you think Dad can fix...all of this?" He asked while circling his finger around himself. I laughed a little. Man it's amazing how all his happened and he's just fine. "Yeah, I'm tired of these stupid crutches" I said while sitting on the side of his bed. "I know, they look horrible" He said. I turned on the tv for some morning television.

"Can you turn on Spongebob?" He asked. I looked at him for a second. "I know we're in the hospital and everything, but you're not getting that lucky. Besides it's not even on" I said. He pouted a little while I turned on Nickelodeon anyway. Fairly Odd Parents. Ugh, I hate this show.

_"Wands and wings, floaty crowny things!" _They sang during the theme song. I looked down at Davis. How does his simple mind tolerate this level of...of...I can't think of anything! Man I'm nothing without my bionic brain!

**Bree's P.O.V**

It's so weird waking up and it notbe because of Chase. He normally wakes us up around 6:00, but today it was...

"WAKE UP KIDDIES!" Yes, Eddy. Man, I really want Chase back. Atleast when he woke us up, he didn't yell or anything. "Yeah yeah, come on Adam" I said as my brother sluggishly exits his capsule. We both walk upstairs in our pajamas, because...well...my little brothers were just in a car accident do you really want to nag me on this? Thought so.

"Where is everybody?" I asked aloud hoping someone would answer. Thankfully, Leo was walking down as soon as I asked. "Big D and Mom went to work so they can leave early to get Chase and Davis" He said. Oh, yeah...they better pick us up from school for that! Wow...I really need some breakfast or I'm gonna be this cranky all day. I super sped around the kitchen and made everyone breakfast.

"Ok, Adam, you get frosted flakes, Leo, you get cinnamon toast crunch, and I..." I said while out my favotire cereal. "Get lucky charms" I poured the cereal into my bowl and filled it with milk. "So how do you think Perry will manipulate our bionics today?" Leo asked. I swallowed my milk.

"Our bionics?" I asked while looking at Leo. He just narrowed his eyes. "YOUR bionics" He corrected. I scoffed. "I heard she went on vacation for the next month or two" Adam said while taking a swig of his cereal. Months? Two? YES! Today is going to be such a great day!

"Ok, you two hurry up. A Perry-Free day should start early so it can last longer" Leo said while drinking his milk. He's right, this cannot be missed! I super speed Adam and myself down to the lab so we can get ready. OK lets see here. Change clothes, brush hair, tie Adam's shoes, then leave. Not that hard right? Well...Adam likes his shoes tied in a certain way.

**Davis's P.O.V**

Man I'm ready to get out of here. Chase went back to his room so I'm pretty bored. Unless...I could go to his room? I don't know, I don't have anyone to play with since the doctors and nurses have to _"work"_. I climbed out of my bed a little slowly since my head hurts a little. Ok, just go find Chase's room and I should be fine. I mean, on TV they always just end up at their destination. I walked out of my room and entered the huge hallway of the hospital. Well, let's hope I find his room.

Ok...234...236...238...240...Elevator? I guess his room is higher up. I opened the elevator door and walked in. Ok, let's see here...how am I going to get to Chase's room from here? The elevator dings as I walk out on the floor above me. Ok, where is Chase's room? These hallways are really long and I mean there's all this stuff to dodge. Giant rolling sticks with sacks on them, rolling beds, and screaming people. Why are they screaming? Not to mention the sound of crying babies. I found this one room that had all these toys and such in them. I walked in and this lady who was wearing a nurses outift was in there behind a desk.

"Hi, are you a patient here?" She asked. I nodded slowly while dodging the kids that were my age playing with dinosaurs and video games. This place seems really cool! "Ok, this is the game room. Patients can relax or play here. Can I get your name?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Davis Davenport" I said which she wrote it on her clip board.

"Ok, this closes at 8:00 so you really have all day" She said. All day!? Of playing? YES! HEAVEN! I was smiling and looked around. There was this one kid that kept stacking blocks on top of eachother. He looked kind of lonely.

"That's Tony. He was in a car accident..." The nurse says while looking at her computer. "You two should play. It would help that you have someone who shares the same experience" She said. I smiled and walked over to the kid.

"Hi, I'm Davis" I said while plopping down next to him. He had long-ish dark brown hair and a small red cast on his arm along with a few duck band-aids all over him. HE looked up when I said that. "I'm Tony. I'll let you play with the blocks now. I was just bored" He said while pushing the pile of blocks to me. "Or, we could play with them. Two minds are better than one" I said which he smiled at that. "Ok, my Dad's an architect and I love building!" He said while stacking some up. I laughed while matching his stacking style. Is it weird that I like playing with building blocks?

**Donald's P.O.V**

Finally after a long day of work, I can go pick up the kids and take them to get my other kids. I got inside my car and drove to the high school to get Adam Bree and Leo. Then I'm picking up Tasha and taking her van.

I got to the school and sat in the car to wait. Knowing them, they'd be out here in...My car doors flew open as the teens piled inside. "Let's go let's go!" Leo said while putting his seat belt on. "I guess the 'hey Dad how was work?' question is no longer in style?" I asked. Bree looked at me. "Just go!" She said. Ok, now I know they did something. "Ok..." I said while moving out of the parking lot. Just as I passed the front, Coach Trent walked out with what looked like tomatoes on him. "Guys..." I grumbled while they obviously got the message. "He was messing with Leo, then me, then Adam stepped up and took care of him" Bree said. I looked to my oldest son, whom was smiling with pride. "Nice work Adam" I said while earning surpised looks from my kids. "What? I know it's hip to let your kids take care of bullies. Like I said, I'm hip" I said. Bree just gave me a blank look.

"The only hips you should be involved in, are the ones you could get replaced" She said. Of course I let that one slide since I'm in too good of a mood. We drove straight to the house where Tasha was waiting. Once we got there, we all stuffed inside the van and left.

"I need to pee!" Adam yelled abrudtly. "Why didn't you go before we left?" I asked annoyed at his question. He pulls this all the time. And now he'll say...

"I didn't have to go then" Yep, figures. This is going to be a long two hour drive.

* * *

We finally arrived at the hospital which it took forever to find parking. Why did I have to get into this lot and not the other empty one? "Donald you know the next one over is empty right?" My wife asked in an obvious tone. Of course I know it is, but I'm too busy thinking about my two boys in the hospital. I still can't believe it. I played it off to Davis like it was a drunk driver, but I think Chase got so nervous that he glitched. I should have never let him drive that distance, especially at night, with Davis in the car. I finally find a parking spot and take it. We all get out of the van and walk into the large building to find Chase's room first.

"Ok, he's in room...216" I said while walking to the door with said number. I opened it slightly and walked in. All I saw was Chase laying in his bed reading a National Geographic magazine. He's probably living it up right now. "Hey Chase" I said while we all walked in.

"Hey guys, one sec" He said while getting out of his bed and grabbing his crutches. "Please tell me you can fix this!" He pleaded histarically. I laughed a little. "Of course I can" I said. He sighed in relief as he followed us out.

"So what room is Davis in?" I asked. "228" He said. Which was just down the hall from our elevator we got off of. "Ok, I'm surprised you weren't in there with him, or he wasn't in there with you" Tasha said. Chase just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, last I saw him was when I went to his room to eat lunch with him" He said. That was nice. We all make it to Davis's room and open the door. "Buddy, you ready to go home?..." I asked while no one answered. Where was he? Adam walked in with a glove all blown up. "What's going on?" He asked. Chase looked at the balloon glove turkey in Adam's hand. "What's that, is the real question here?" Chase said.

"It's a glove dinosaur!" Adam said in a very excited tone. Dinosaur? I don't have time for that. "Where could he have gone?" I asked while checking his bathroom. "He's not in here" I said. Everyone began to look worried. "Ok, let's not panic. There's adults all over the place, it's not like he's in danger or anything" She said. I nodded.

"She's right, all we have to do is ask if anyone has seen 'Davis Davenport'" I said while a woman walked passed me. She stopped mid-walk and turned to face me.

"You're looking for Davis Davenport?" She asked ina sweet tone. "Yeah...Nurse Kathy" I said. She smiled and laughed a little. "I think I might know where he is. Follow me" She said while walking to the opposite elevator we were on. She then lead us to a small hallway that looked part of a nursery. She then opened a door to a small room with toys spread all over the place. I walked in with Tasha while the others sat outside.

"I think this is who you're looking for" She said while turning to reveal Davis playing with some kid. He turned and looked at us. "Hey Dad, Tasha" He said while resuming his building block thing. "Hey, you ready to go home?" I asked while examining the amazing structure he made out of a pre-school toy. "I guess. Oh this is Tony!" He said while standing up with his little friend follwing suit. "Hi it's nice to meet you" He said. I waved a little. "He was in a car accident too" He said almost too happy considering the circumstances. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, it was nice meeting you now Davis we need to go home" I said. He nodded and opened his mouth.

"Can I use your phone?" He asked. I looked at him weirdly, but I figured he wanted to use it for a camera. I hand it to him and he takes a picture of the structure. "Ok, see ya Tony!" He said while waving. Tony waved back as we left the room. Everyone was sitting on the bench eexcept for Chase who was standing on his crutches. He looked up when we brought Davis out. "What happened to you?" He asked a little worried. Davis shrugge dhis shoulders.

"I got lonely so I tried to find your room but instead I found this place" He said which made Chase feel a little better. "Ok, let's go home. It's been a long short day" I said while we all made our way to the front desk.

**Chase's P.O.V**

I didn't think about him wanting to come to my room. Oh well, atleast he's ok. We both sat on a bench while Mr Davenport signed us out of the hospital. "Hey, what was that floor I was on? It had a bunch of crying babies and a room full of 'em" He said. I laughed a little.

"That was the floor where the babies come from" I said. I then realized my mistake. Oh no, here it comes. "Oh..cool!" He said. Huh, guess he's not gonna ask where babies come from. We left the hospital shortly after our talk and made it to Tasha's van. I sat next to Davis on his left in the back row while Bree was on the right. Adam and Leo sat in the two seats in front and Mr Davenport drove while Tasha sat in the passenger seat. It was so nice to sit in a car that wasn't all beaten up. I felt a weight or something fall on my arm and see that Davis fell asleep. It's weird how he seems to be more...attached, I guess is a word for it. He hasn't made fun of me and I haven't made fun of him yet. Weird.

* * *

Once we get home, Davis rushes down to the lab, while I follow on my wonderful crutches. At first Davis sits on the cyber desk while I make my way to my capsule. Leo holds my crutches while I sit inside the capsule. "Ok, Chase just close your eyes and..." Davenport said while pressing the buttons on the keypad. Suddenly a light whirls around me and my ankle feels so much better.

"Ok, why does my ribs still hurt?" I asked while rubbing my sore ribs. What was going on? Mr Davenport sighs and walks over to me. "I guess it only healed the major injury that was easiest to fix. Sorry, but atleast you don't need crutches" He said while Davis happily skipped into the capsule. Davenport repeated his routine and Davis's arm cast fell off, to reveal a perfectly healed arm. "Same goes for you. This only healed your arm. Sorry" Davenport said. Davis didn't seem too upset. "fine...Atleast I don't have to wear a cast that looks like snot" He said which disgusted us a little. Davenport laughed a little while Tasha rushed down with her phone.

"Donald I have big news!" She yelled. "Well I hope so since you're a news reporter" He said while wincing at her high pitched squel. She rolled her eyes and showed pamphlet. "My boss is throwing a dinner tonight, we should go" She said all sweetly. Mr Davenport just gave her a look. "Will Tara Wazinsky be there?" He asked. Tara was Tasha's arch-nemesis. She always got more info than Tasha and well...it infuriated our Step Mom. "Yes, come on. I want to show off my rich, handsome, husband" She said while attacking Mr Davenports only line of defense. His ego. "Fine, let me go get ready and we'll go. Bree you're in charge" I said while walking to the elevator.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Big D and my Mom just left to go to Mom's banquet. Which she's just wanting to go to show off Big D to Tara. Did I mention that I too hate Tara. She's just a mean old woman who's just way too cocky. I turned to see Bree and Davis watching an invention. "What is this thing?" Davis asked while eye balling it like it was a giant stack of candy. "I don't know, but we shouldn't mess with it until Davenport gets home" Chase said. "And he's back" Davis murmured. Chase turned around at that. "You know what? Fine have fun with it" He said like he sounded a little crazy. Adam stepped in and began to play with it.

"Adam what are you doing?" Bree asked, cautious of what could come out of this. Adam just looked the hunk of metal over. "I'm trying to find the on switch" He said. He saw a big green button. "Found it!" He pressed it and a bright ray of light shot at him as the light blinded us. By the time I got my vision back, oh no! Come on! I see a smaller 3-4 year old sitting on the floor sucking his thumb. He looks like how Adam does now except smaller.

"Adam?" Bree said. The boy took his thumb out of his mouth and held his arms out. "BWEE!" he yelled. "Oh no..." We all groaned.

**HA! Baby Adam is here! What did you all think of that? If it was alittle choppy I apologze. I'm like...possibly sick yet I'm still trying to write this. Anyways...see ya!**


End file.
